Patent Document 1 discloses a magnetic disk drive that includes a base member having an open topped box-like shape and configured to house a magnetic disk, for example, and a plate-shaped cover attached to an inner opening edge of the base member.
In this kind of magnetic disk drive, the cover covers the opening of the base member like a drop-lid. In other words, the cover is smaller than the opening of the base member, and thus a small gap is provided between an edge of the opening and an edge of the cover.
Foreign substances such as moisture and siloxane compound (cyclic siloxane, for example), which are present outside the magnetic disk drive, may enter the magnetic disk drive through the gap. The foreign substances such as moisture and siloxane compound may cause damage to the magnetic disk drive, and thus it is desired to minimize the possibility of entry of the foreign substances into the drive.
To minimize the possibility, a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet, which is referred to as a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet cover seal, is attached to cover an entire front surface of the magnetic disk drive. Specifically, the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet is attached such that a circumferential part thereof extends over an opening edge of the base member and a circumferential edge of the cover to seal the gap.
It is intended to have air tightness in the magnetic disk drive by sealing the gap with the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-190412